Living this Way
by Ms.SwantonBomb
Summary: Silver has to choose from three options: 1. be with Dixon, 2. be with Teddy, or 3. don't be with either. Which option will she choose? This one is just rated T, but upcoming chapter will become Rated M.
1. None Other

Name: Allysenne

Author: MsSwantonBomb

Disclaimer: I do not own any members of the 90210 cast

**(A/N: This story is completely fictional. Please read & review!!)**

Chapter One: None Other

_Silver's Point of View_

It's official; all homo sapiens of the male species are **idiots**. It just makes me wonder how Naomi can smile with guys fighting over her and just walk away. Maybe it's just because she's never really loved any of them. Figures, that's just typical Naomi.

But here I am having to deal with Teddy and Dixon. It's really ridiculous. At first it was just words of angst, then words turned into threats, then threats turned into actions. I just wished that we could be back on vacation. I'd rather hold a thousand pounds worth of clothes and shoes with Naomi rather than listening to Teddy and Dixon's bickering. I wonder if—

"Silver?" Matthews called on me to answer a question.

"Can you repeat yourself? I didn't hear you." I lied. I heard his voice, I just wasn't listening.

"What did you think of the book?" he asked. I was confused for a moment. What book was he talking about? "Wuthering Heights? Emily Bronte?" he said as if he were reading my mind.

"Oh, um, it was . . . okay." I answered honestly remembering minor details.

"_Just_ okay?" Matthews asked.

"Yes . . . _just _okay." Matthews looked taken aback. "It's a good book for someone who is the **complete** opposite of me. Really not my type of book,"

"So then what is your type of book?" he asked curiously. Would he just leave me alone so I could keep daydreaming about my anger?

"The Ruins by Scott Smith and Heart of Darkness by Joseph Conrad." I answered.

"Uh huh, well did it ever occur to you that—?" the bell rang instantly cutting him off. I grabbed my belongings and rushed out of the classroom.

I had to get out of there. I felt like I was suffocating under the weight of my own anger. I just need to be alone for a while. As soon as I walked out of the classroom, there she was happy to see me as always. Naomi Clark.

I didn't feel like seeing her and I didn't feel like hearing her teasing me about the whole Teddy vs. Dixon situation. I couldn't even believe that she found this hysterical. The worst part being that the Valentine's Day dance is right around the corner. And what am I supposed to do? They've been hounding me to go with them. I told them that IO wasn't going, but it's not like that stopped them.

As me and Naomi were walking down the hall, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and of course it was none other but Teddy.

And he suddenly grabbed my face and crushed his lips to mine.


	2. The Plan to Make a Decision

**(A/N: you know what 2 do, just read and review please! ( : it will make me verie happie and i will promise more and more!)**

"What are you doing?!" I yelled instantly after breaking away.

"Expressing my emotions, and you know that you wanna give in, so why don't you?" he said all in one breath. Naomi ran off laughing.

"Listen, Teddy, I don't want a relationship with you anymore--"

"_Anymore?_" he asked. "Therefore implying that you really _did _have feeling for me." Why was he making this so difficult?

"You know what, I thought we could have had something, but I learned the hard way that I was wrong," I said brushing past him and going down to the cafeteria for lunch.

I was sitting with Adem Nay, and Annie for luch. Annie didn't seem very intersted to be around us, but she rather sit with us than sit alone. Sitting there I happen to notice Dixon and Teddy taking turns glancing and winking at me with elated expressions.

"Boys....are....such...JACKASSES!" I exploded. That was enough to wipe the smirks off of their faces since they knew that I was referring to them. Liam, Navid and Ivy laughed at Teddy and Dixon's matching expressions.

"C'mon Sil, chill out." Adrianna said in attempt to calm me down.

I took a deep breath.

"Just choose," Annie started.

"There's a huge problem for both of them," I said.

"And what's that?" Naomi asked.

"Well, Dixon broke my heart many times before, what's gonna stop him from doing it again. Besides I'm not with that whole make up-break up-make up-break up thing. I hate it. And with Teddy, it's plain and simple: once a player, always a player. So where does that leave me?" My eyes began to burn from the inevitable tears that were going to cause my to s mudge my eyeliner and mascara.

"Make them wait," Ivy said coming up behind me.

"Ugh, who invited the half-man to lunch?" Naomi said disgustedly. Caught in the moment, I just told her to shut up.

"Continue, I really wanna hear this." I said interestedly.

"Well, wouldn't you rather be with the one who loves you the most?" she asked. I nodded my head yes. "Then make them wait. Whomever waits for you to come around the longest is definitely the one who _really _wants to be with you more."

"Oh my God, why didn't I think of that?" I mumbled to myself. I jumped up out of my seat and hugged Ivy involuntarily. "Thanks sooooo much!"

"Of course, by the way, I would just like to predict the outcome. Teddy is totally in love with you. I have first, second, and third period with him and he was talking about you to me in each class. Even scored himself two detentions from Matthews over it." Ivy declared walking back to the table with Liam, Navid, Teddy, and Dixon.


	3. Taking Action

Two detentions.....talking about me _that_ much? Uh...no comment.

Naomi smiled at me, Annie shrugged, and Adrianna looked away sipping at her diet coke. I know thaht she hates the fact that Teddy and I got along. Especially after what happened between them. I pulled out my iPhone and text Naomi.

_-wtf!!! y am i their target all of a sudden??_

She looked up at me and laughed.

_- lol, well, lets c, dixon & u were reely seious n teddy & u have enuff in common to make him catch interest._

_-ii hate u 4 this_

_-hate away...wats thee wurst dat can happen??? u shuld use ur weekend wisely _

_-......wat do u mean??_

_-friday nite go out w/ teddy & saturday go out w/dixon. take everee thing frum there_

_-i kinda lyke ivy's idea... i mite have 2 go w/it._

_-its all up 2 u silvie, wat do u think?_

_-silvie??? reely? r u kidding me_

_-i havent called u silvie in a reely long tyme. i thawt u wuld lyke thee idea_

_-silvie...OK, wat ev. guess i'll start w/ivy's idea_

I looked to Naomi, who snapped her cell phone shut. The bell rang, I had French with Ms. Devereux.

_____  
French

I sat in class thinking over exactly how to put Ivy's plan to work. But Ms. Devereux called on me. I looked up from my binder.

"Oui, Mme Devereux?" I said. We weren't allowed to speak english in her classroom without being told to.

"I want to try an improv with you. You seem to be the best student in my class besides Navid." she said. Navid's ethnic background was French. He was the only student who ever got 100 in this class. I was somewhere in the 90s.

"Erin, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?"

_*Silver, how are you today?* _

"Je fais bien, le merci." I replied.

_*I am doing well, thank you.*_

"Je reste après l'école pour faire les études pour la classe française. Venez-vous?"

_*I am staying after school to study for French class. Are you coming?*_

"Non, je suis désolé très mais je ne peux pas. J'ai un rendez-vous de dentiste après l'école, aujourd'hui. Mais, je peux rester après l'école demain."

_*No, I'm very sorry but I can't. I have a dentist appointment after school, today. But, I can stay after school tomorrow.*_

"Vous êtes un étudiant absolument surprenant, Erin. Grand travail. La classe est finie, se souvenir de lire des pages vingt à vingt-six dans vos manuels français et écrire votre intro pour votre autobiographie française pour les devoirs."

_*You are an absolutely stupendous student, Erin. Great work. Class is over, remember to read pages twenty through twenty six in your French textbooks and write your intro for your French autobiography for homework.*_

The bell rang and I got up to go to Chemistry. The one class I had with Ivy and Liam. But I ended up being a little late.

"Miss Silver, late again are we? I might have to start giving you detentions after school for your lateness." Mr. Darvin said.

"I'm really sorry, I had to drop something off at the guidance counselor," I lied knowing that if anything, Kells would cover up for me.

"Okay, well seats changed. Your new seat is in between Mr. Court and Ms. Sullivan." he said. That was good enough for me. I didn't mind sitting right in between Ivy and Liam. I took my seat.

We were assigned different ways of purifying water for our project. He let us get to work

"So, you and Teddy?" Liam questioned me. I looked at him and simply shrugged. "Dixon?" I shrugged again.

"Are you gonna try out my plan?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know where to start." I answered honestly.

"You need arm candy, Silver. Whoever waits the longest and most patient for the major break up wins. As soon as one of them tries to make you jealous or move on, the other wins automatically." Ivy said to me.

"Arm candy.....who in the hell could I use?" I asked.

"What about Joseph MacIntyre?" Liam said pointed to the boy acroos the room from us.

"Uuuuhhhh...okay." I dragged. Ivy nudged me.

"Go ask him out." she said. I glanced over at her. She was serious. I stood slowly and walked over to him.

"Hey, Joseph," I started. He looked up at me. His grey eyes were so intimidating and his brunette hair was really shiny. He had perfect teeth and girls were always falling over him so I didn't understand how he still managed to be single.

"What's up, Silver?" he asked smiling at me.

"I just wanted know if....uh...you know...if you wanted to uh..." I stumbled trying to find the words.

"Spit it out, hun," he smiled again.

"Do you wanna go out Friday night? Like a . . . date?" I asked nervously. His eyes were enough to make even the toughest person nervous.

"Of course, why don't we exchange numbers and I'll give you a call. What do you say I pick you up around 8: 30?" he asked flirtaciously.

"That sounds fine," I said as we exchanged phones to exchange numbers.

I couldn't believe I was really doing this.


End file.
